Regalo
by CNagisa
Summary: Es un dia especial pero Noruega no lo recuerda. Dinamarca intentara recordarselo y darle algo hecho por él Podra entregarselo o la frialdad del noruego sera mayor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen! D:

_Pareja: Dinamarca x Noruega._

_Nada, es el cumpleaños de Noru y ni él mismo se acuerda jajaja XDU Insisto: Islandia metido ahi... amo eso :') todo enamoradito jaja XDU_

* * *

**Regalo.**

* * *

Lo abrazo por detrás, siendo tan pequeño, el danés temió lastimarlo, "Mi querido Noru" su voz se oía mas amorosa que otras veces; con una sonrisa le tapo los ojos, como si de un juego se tratara y escondió detrás de su espalda un paquete.

Sujetándole la muñeca, le pregunto que sucedía; el noruego se escuchaba frío y distante, como de costumbre.

"No me hagas perder tiempo, debo arreglar muchos papeles" advirtió, conteniendo la paciencia.

Riendo, le aviso que sólo tomaría un momento pero eso no alcanzo y Noruega termino por apartarle la mano, irritado. Era sabido que su paciencia duraba poco y nada, pero con el danés eso se multiplicaba.

Con los brazos en jarra frunció el ceño, mirándolo "No me interesan tus tonterías" diciéndole eso, se aparto de la vista del rubio.

En el camino hacia su habitación se cruzo con Islandia, sin siquiera detenerse a hablar, estaba ocupado de verdad.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y busco a Dinamarca, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando café batido.

-¿Se lo has dado?-pregunto, ayudándolo con las tazas.

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa tiernamente esbozada.

-Pero ¿Es que no se acuerda?-cruzándose de brazos, se apoyo en la mesada de mármol claro.

-Parece que no-le ofreció su taza; que tenía los colores de la bandera islandesa, ya con el líquido dentro.

El peliplateado suspiro, agradeciéndole con una risa tímida.

Durante el resto del día los intentos de Dinamarca, para llamar la atención del noruego, continuaron hasta que éste se marcho, dando un fuerte portazo, demostrándole su enojo.

"Quizás el problema sea yo".

Islandia lo miro sorprendido por aquellas palabras, sintiendo pena por el muchacho, que había intentado acercarse al otro, por todos los medios posibles.

La noche había caído y con ella, el danés sólo quiso dormir, esperando un nuevo día.

El pequeño trato de detenerlo, darle ánimos pero no pudo lograrlo; ese no era su Dinamarca animado y alegre, en aquel momento, no estaba para nadie.

Una vez solo, busco el dichoso paquete y se sentó en la sala de estar, esperando a su hermano con la caja envuelta en papel plateado brillante y un gracioso moño, hecho torpemente por el mismo danés.

Luego de varias horas, Noruega llego. Se quito el abrigo violeta, dejándolo en los percheros del vestíbulo. Continuo el paso encontrándose con el islandés, dandose cuenta de que lo estaba esperando; era evidente ya que apenas noto su presencia, el menor dirigió la vista hacia él.

"¿Sucedió algo?".

Poniéndose de pie, espero a que se le acercara. Ya teniéndolo en frente le entrego lo que llevaba entre las manos.

Levanto una ceja, mostrando su confusión, preguntando que era todo eso.

Rodó los ojos a un lado-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? Ábrelo-continuaba con la vista apartada.

Aun con las dudas de principio, le hizo caso; retiro las cintas y despacio quito el papel. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa que le causo encontrar una impecable caja de madera tallad. Levanto la tapa y un pequeño hombre de nieve comenzó a girar al compás de una suave melodía, dentro de una burbuja de vidrio.

-¿Por qué?-dirigió la mirada hacia el islandés, un tanto conmocionado-¿La hiciste tu?

-Yo no tendría el detalle-respondió posando un dedo sobre el cristal redondo-Es un regalo de Dinamarca.

-¿Q-Qué?-balbuceo intranquilo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Noruega" al pronunciar esas palabras, sonrió de manera burlona, casi cínica.

El corazón noruego se acelero; ahora comprendía porque el danés había estado persiguiéndolo y buscándolo, por algo lo trataba con mas amor que lo normal.

"Realmente, no mereces ni la mitad de su atención".

Frunció el entrecejo-¿A qué te refieres?-no entendía esa actitud en el islandés.

-T-Tengo este sentimiento hecho un bollo para tirarlo pero por mas que desee hacerlo, no puedo-busco sus ojos violetas, para que pudiera entenderlo mejor.

-¿Acaso tu…?-se sintió un poco intimidado ante esa mirada pero no iba a bajar la suya.

-Hago de todo para sobrellevarlo, a mí y al sentimiento que tengo hacia él-se agarro un brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza-No puedo dárselo, porque solamente te quiere a ti.

La melodía continuaba sonando, en medio de los cortos silencios que provenían de ambos hermanos.

"Y tu… desperdiciando tanto amor…".

Miro al muñeco blanco que giraba con una sonrisita infantil-Si lo quieres, se supone que debes pelear por él y no ayudarme.

"Ya me he dado por vencido desde aquella vez que lo intente" sonaba sincero, porque era así. Estaba confesando algo que llevaba dentro, ocultándoselo a Noruega durante mucho tiempo.

Una extraña sensación se le vino al pecho: estaba celoso de su pequeño hermano, éste tenia mas valor para demostrar lo que sentía ¿Y él? Era un cobarde mentiroso.

-Te ayudo, no por ti, sino por él, porque quiero verlo feliz-forzadamente, articulo una sonrisa-Si sonríe, yo sonreiré con él, esa es mi felicidad.

"Que locura" opino apático sobre la posición que tenia tomada Islandia.

-Al menos sé lo que quiero pero ¿Tu? ¿Qué más quieres de Dinamarca?-estrujo la tela, descargando su malestar.

Las piezas se iban rompiendo una a una, los puntos de partida estaban desapareciendo, quitando las oportunidades de poder ser más cercanos con el danés.

_"Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"_ pensó emprendiendo camino hacia la escalera, para buscar a Dinamarca.

Islandia volvió a sentarse, oyéndolo subir con rapidez. Se agarro la cabeza, tembloroso "Es una locura, lo es", una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Entro a la habitación, encendiendo la luz, y cerro la puerta.

Sobresaltado, pregunto si estaba todo bien pero se calmo al ver al noruego, aunque su inquietud volvió por el mismo hecho de tenerlo ahí.

-¿Estas bien, Noru?-se alzo, quedándose sentado sobre la cama, aferrando las sabanas.

"¿Siempre te preocupas por todo, idiota?".

Todos los errores que había cometido pasaron por su cabeza, buscando la solución al precipicio que él mismo había impuesto.

Repetidamente, la música sonaba como una melodía de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Ah… lo has visto-rió ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-Ese Is, le dije que no importaba.

-¡Importa y mucho!-gritó y dejando la caja sobre un mueble cercano a la entrada, corrió hacia él, para terminar entre sus brazos.

Pronuncio su apodo, el que siempre le decía con tanta ternura y amabilidad, como sólo Dinamarca podía decirlo. Suspiro y también lo abrazo, apegándolo contra su ancho pecho-Esta bien, siempre aceptare tu forma de demostrarte, así me gustas.

-Idiota…-cerro los ojos apretándolos y soltando lagrimas tibias, que fueron limpiadas con delicadeza.

"Soy el idiota que te ama" murmuro sosteniéndolo de las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos.

Luego de mucho tiempo, volvió a sonreír-Lo sé y gracias por hacerlo…-se dejo caer sobre éste, acomodandose en él, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado-Es que sin ti no podría ser yo…-finalizo, oyendo los palpitos de su corazón, que latían al unísono con el suyo.

* * *

_Bueno, acá no se llevan tan mal 9___9U_


End file.
